The present invention relates to heat sinks adapted for use with a CPU for the dissipation of heat, and relates more particularly to such a heat sink which has two hangers at two opposite sides that can be bent into the desired shape to fit any of a variety of CPU holders of different sizes.
Because the CPU of a computer system is an important part and produces heat during its operation, heat must be quickly carried away from the CPU to prevent the occurrence of damage to it. Various heat sinks have been developed for this purpose. These heat sinks may be used independently, or with a fan. FIG. 1 shows a conventional heat sink installed in a CPU holder. As illustrated, the heat sink 1 has two hangers 11, 12 at two opposite sides respectively hung on respective ribs 131, 132 at two opposite sides of the heat sink 13. Because the hangers 11, 12 are respectively made from rigid metal, they cannot be bent into the desired shape to fit any of a variety of CPU holders.